Halloween Slashathon 2013
by MrGagaSlashLover
Summary: Slash One-shots rated MA featuring your favs! As many as I can put out between now and October 31st! Read warnings and Author's notes inside!
1. Shot one (StefanDamon)

Author's Note: Welcome one and all to my Halloween Slashathon, I will start by explaining what it is. This is pretty much a big Halloween Special consisting of slash one-shots, these one-shots will have a Halloween theme and I'll add as many as I can from now (10/12) till 11/1. They will range from Vampire Diaries to Nightmare On Elm Street and will all be Slash MA, think of this as a Halloween treat from me to you. It will include pairings society might not find acceptable I.E incest, it will also feature dark themes. Be warned mortals, this is where my darkest ideas come out to play. This will be a yearly thing (Barring me saying otherwise) and I hope you all enjoy this Halloween treat. I might include costumes from other fandoms in a one-shot, in one particular shot I have one person wearing a Micheal Myers mask. Shot length will vary, minimum length is 600 words Maximum is 1,500. This is actual story word count limits and does not include Ans.

Warnings: Dark Themes, Slash, MA rated content, Costumes, Crossovers, Blood Play, S&M, Original Characters, Out Of Character Characters, Gore, Heavy Sexual Content, Language, Threesomes, Foursomes, a few M/F/M shots, kinks, Character Death, Alternate Universe shots, Non-Con, and anything I might have missed.

Shot one summary: Stefan has been at the human blood again, but this time he's going to take what he really wants. Non-Con

One- Let it bleed (Stefan/Damon)

"Stefan this isn't you brother, I know you we grew up together." Damon plead as Stefan approached him. "Exactly brother, do you know how hard it was to hide. How I had to hid my hard on when you walked in wearing a towel?

How I belittled myself saying there was something wrong with me? How when you started puberty before me I couldn't be in the same room, I couldn't keep my eyes off the bits of hair that dusted you. It wasn't a lot, just enough to make my mouth water with want.

But no I told myself it was wrong, but now Damon I'm stronger than you. I can just take what I want, and the best part is you can't even fight off my compulsion." Stefan said quietly, menacingly. "Brother please, this can't be taken back. If you cross this line, it's crossed for good. Please don't do this to me." Damon's pleas weren't working though.

Stefan just kept advancing on his brother, his eyes dark with the lust he had suppressed since eighteen sixty four. It was time Stefan wanted it, and tonight he would have his brother. It seemed Ironic to him somehow, the night that was dedicated to things that go bump.

It was funny that it would be Halloween, however Stefan didn't dwell on that long. He attacked his brother who coward in the corner, compelled not to leave Damon was a pitiful shadow of the cocky self he displayed to others.

Perhaps it was the knowledge that his brother would rape him tonight, or the glint of actual hunger he saw in Stefan's eyes that did this to him. Yet a small part of him was turned on, albeit a very small part but it was there none the less.

He didn't want this it was wrong, but that tiny five percent screamed he did. He was terrified because this small five percent hadn't always been there, it had appeared after his brother had fallen off the wagon a couple months ago. He still didn't want this though, that piece was small it didn't speak for the rest of him.

Stefan smelled the terror his brother was feeling and he liked it, it turned him on to smell the fear it made him hungry and hard. His skinny jeans didn't make it any better, he was hurting in the pelvis area.

He was hungry he wanted Damon's blood, he was going to make Damon his bitch tonight. He knew feeding on Damon would make him respond to the touches against his will, this idea excited Stefan he wanted to see the look on Damon's face as his own body betrayed him so.

So with this in mind Stefan got closer and kicked his brother in the stomach, causing Damon to grunt in pain before tumbling onto his back. Stefan stepped on his chest until he heard that satisfying crack, knowing that the sweet sound meant Damon's ribs had broken.

He grabbed the knife off the table, it was his special little toy. He had laced it with vervain and wolfsbain, it was nice little combination that made the skin scar when it healed.

This meant that anything he carved into his brother with this knife would heal, however it would scar and forever brand the markings into the skin. Damon stiffened as the smell hit his nostrils, his eyes widened with fear.

"So you know what this is, that's good it means you know what it does as well. You see Damon tonight I'm not only going to fuck you tonight, I'm going to make you mine. I'm going to mark you I'm going to make sure no one will ever touch you again, from this moment on brother you are mine for eternity" Stefan growled. He kicked Damon's face knocking the older man back, his vampire features flared as he smelled blood.

He dropped the knife for now and lunged onto his brother, slicing his neck with the nails of his fingers Stefan watched as blood gushed from his brother's neck and began to gulp it down. The wound closed and Stefan growled in annoyance before biting into the flesh.

His brother moaned against his will and begged him to stop, pleaded him not to do this but Stefan just drank drawing more moans. Damon was in utter pain, his body was betraying him and moaning and growing hard. Even as he begged Stefan to stop he felt himself grow hard, he knew now that it was over for him.

He was going to be Stefan's slave forever, this was going to be his life from now on. Stefan stopped drinking after he had gotten his fill and looked down, he had to laugh it was too funny. His brother had came in his pants against his will, he looked like he had been thoroughly fucked yet he hadn't been touched. It was funny, and Stefan laughed for awhile.

It was time to get to work though, he picked up the knife and sliced the thin t-shirt off Damon's body. It fell to the floor and Stefan started on Damon's back, the first letter Stefan noticed was particularly difficult. But none the less after a few painful minuets on Damon's part, the first carving was done and 'Stefan's Bitch' was visible.

Damon cried for the first time since he was turned then, the pain was excruciating as the flesh tried to heal the scars but failed over and over. "Oh don't worry, the flesh should quit trying to heal in a couple hours." Stefan said with a grin as he continued to cave his canvas.

Finally after hours of this torture Stefan put the knife aside, he unbuckled his belt and literally tore the skinny jeans from his body. "I think it's time I fucked you brother, but don't worry in a couple century's you'll learn to love me back." Stefan said.

He clawed down Damon's back with his nails, blood covered the floors around him. "Take off your clothes or I'll have to hurt you." Stefan snarled. Damon sobbed as he complied. His black boxer briefs were covered in seamen and what smelled like urine, probably due to the pain of the carving.

Stefan was surprisingly gentle with him for this, he tried to make it as good for Damon as possible. He slicked up his fingers and opened him up, even ate him out a bit before he finally entered him. He went in and out as fast as he could without hurting Damon, but Damon still screamed at him begged him to stop.

It ended finally and Stefan redressed before tugging Damon to the dungeon, he tossed Damon through the door and locked it. Damon thought as he lied there that maybe Stefan was right, maybe he'd love him back in a few century's.

Stefan went up the stairs to answer the knock at the door, and he grabbed the bowl of candy. He opened it and gave the two children generous amounts of candy. "Happy Halloween!" He called after them.

Word count- 1186


	2. Shot Two (JeremyTyler)

Author's Note: Welcome one and all to my Halloween Slashathon, I will start by explaining what it is. This is pretty much a big Halloween Special consisting of slash one-shots, these one-shots will have a Halloween theme and I'll add as many as I can. They will range from Vampire Diaries to Nightmare On Elm Street and will all be Slash MA, think of this as a Halloween treat from me to you. It will include pairings society might not find acceptable I.E incest, it will also feature dark themes. Be warned mortals, this is where my darkest ideas come out to play. This will be a yearly thing (Barring me saying otherwise) and I hope you all enjoy this Halloween treat. I might include costumes from other fandoms in a one-shot, in one particular shot I have one person wearing a Micheal Myers mask. Shot length will vary, minimum length is 600 words Maximum is 1,500. This is actual story word count limits and does not include Ans.

Warnings: Dark Themes, Slash, MA rated content, Costumes, Crossovers, Blood Play, S&M, Original Characters, Out Of Character Characters, Gore, Heavy Sexual Content, Language, Threesomes, Foursomes, a few M/F/M shots, kinks, Character Death, Alternate Universe shots, Non-Con, and anything I might have missed.

Shot Summary: Jeremy Gilbert knows of vampires, but he doesn't know about the big bad wolf. He doesn't know what's happening to his body, but he likes it.

Shot Two- Big Bad Wolf (Jeremy/Tyler)

Jeremy ran through the forest on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, he knew something was chasing him he just wasn't sure what. He heard what he thought were paws thudding behind him, he ran faster.

The wolf that was chasing him sped up, it wanted Jeremy it wanted his teenaged body the sweat on his skin. The wolf howled trying to get the boy to slow down, but it had the opposite effect the boy ran faster now knowing he was in danger.

He knew he might die if the wolf caught him and mentally berated himself for going out, he knew how dangerous the town was after dark yet he went out anyway. The wolf finally was in lunging distance and jumped on the boy's back sending him to the forest floor, the wolf bit the boy's back and shredded the shirt on it.

Before Jeremy knew what was happening the canine tongue turned into a human one, making long wet strokes up his back licking the blood as if healing the wound.

He felt facial hair brush his skin, as the man as he now knew ran his face along Jeremy's skin. The man nipped at his neck making Jeremy moan loudly, the man laughed and licked his ear.

"Hello little red riding hood, fancied a walk in the woods?" The man asked. Jeremy knew that voice, it belonged to Tyler Lockwood who apparently was a werewolf. He appreciated the joke, as it was late Halloween night and he was in the woods beneath a wolf. Tyler nibbled at his neck again causing Jeremy to shudder, Jeremy felt himself hardening.

"It's good to know you respond to me pup, your skin tastes so good. I can't wait to taste the rest of it, particularly the hard piece between your thighs." He chuckled out. Jeremy shuddered at that, he was incapable of speech at the moment. His breathing long, hard, and labored. He knew how this would probably end, especially since he had recently discovered he wasn't opposed to men.

But this couldn't happen he was dating Anna, even if she was dead it wasn't right. "Your dead girlfriend can't touch you can she, can't make you feel like this can she Jere?" He said seemingly reading his mind.

Jeremy had to concede that he was right, and Anna had told him that this would be a problem. But Jeremy had cared so much about her he didn't want to believe her, wait since was it had? Jeremy was so confused about what his body wanted, but he decided he liked it.

Tyler ran his hands along Jeremy's sides, the simple act igniting fire across the boy's skin. It was so good, the fire made it disappear made his crappy life disappear. He wanted the life Tyler had, he wanted Tyler it felt like he needed Tyler.

"I know what your feeling, I sought you out for the same reason. I'm your mate, wolves mate for life. You feel it now cause of what we're doing, it's going to make you want to be mine. You might even decide to become wolf, some human mates do." He explained.

Jeremy did he wanted to be wolf needed to be wolf, he needed to be connected to his mate forever. He needed things to continue, he was painfully hard. He needs release.

Tyler seemed to once again read his mind cause the hands returned, so did the tongue and the teeth. Lips met tongues clashed bodies melded, hands roamed pelvises joined.

Clothes were removed and suddenly Jeremy found his length in wetness, it was overwhelming. Jeremy pulled out of the mouth and flipped Tyler over, he was surprised but went with it. He'd have time to dominate Jeremy. Jeremy slipped his fingers inside Tyler and slowly opened him, the tight muscles tightened around the fingers and Jeremy plunged his length in.

He couldn't wait any longer he had to be inside. Tyler let out a sharp gasp and moaned loudly, it sounded slutty and sinful coming from his masculine body and full lips. Jeremy sped up and pumped in and out as fast as his human body allowed, Tyler just continued making lustful noises and going back to meet the thrusts.

It ended to soon for both of them, but they were spent and tired. Jeremy's eyes flashed a golden honey color, and Tyler sighed. Jeremy knew he had just turned, it was because of the bite. Him and Tyler doing things completed it, he was wolf and he couldn't be happier.

Word Count-761

Author's note 2: I had to speak again cause this is a joyous occasion, this marks my return to the Jyler pairing. It was the first slash pairing I shipped, and holds a special place in my heart. This was also obviously an AU shot because of the Jeremy turning thing. I was so happy when I was asked to do this pairing again, it was fun.


	3. Shot Three (KlausTyler)

Author's Note: Welcome one and all to my Halloween Slashathon, I will start by explaining what it is. This is pretty much a big Halloween Special consisting of slash one-shots, these one-shots will have a Halloween theme and I'll add as many as I can. They will range from Vampire Diaries to Nightmare On Elm Street and will all be Slash MA, think of this as a Halloween treat from me to you. It will include pairings society might not find acceptable I.E incest, it will also feature dark themes. Be warned mortals, this is where my darkest ideas come out to play. This will be a yearly thing (Barring me saying otherwise) and I hope you all enjoy this Halloween treat. I might include costumes from other fandoms in a one-shot, in one particular shot I have one person wearing a Micheal Myers mask. Shot length will vary, minimum length is 600 words Maximum is 1,500. This is actual story word count limits and does not include Ans.

Warnings: Dark Themes, Slash, MA rated content, Costumes, Crossovers, Blood Play, S&M, Original Characters, Out Of Character Characters, Gore, Heavy Sexual Content, Language, Threesomes, Foursomes, a few M/F/M shots, kinks, Character Death, Alternate Universe shots, Non-Con, and anything I might have missed.

Shot Summary: Tyler was Sired by Klaus to Klaus right? We all so what happened with Elena and Damon's sire bond so let's peak in on what we didn't see on the show. Blood Play. Mind Control and sort of Non-Con.

Shot Three- Sired (Tyler/Klaus)

Tyler ran through the halls of the high school, fueled by an alien hunger and scared for his life he slowed. He was a hybrid now, Klaus killed him but his instincts told him to turn and go back. Back in the direction he had come from, back to Klaus.

He couldn't make any sense of it the other man had killed him, so why did his wolf want him to go back. More importantly if he did go back, what stopped Klaus from killing him? Tyler went over the options in his head, he could go back or keep running. He had no idea what this hunger was or if it was normal, but if he went back to ask he might be killed.

Despite the fact that he chose to keep running, Tyler found his feet running back toward Klaus. He couldn't stop it, it was like a pull and then he realized that his wolf took control. It wasn't on heard of, if a wolf thought it's other half was making a stupid choice it went into survival mode.

But what he didn't get was this could just as easily be suicide, Klaus could slit his throat if he returned. It was a fact he had to keep reminding himself of cause the farther toward Klaus he moved, the more he wanted to continue.

He was starting to get hot, the school was always hot to him though so he didn't notice a difference. This time the heat started in his nether regions and came up, it was like his dick was lighting him on fire.

He took off his shirt and threw it to the side without a thought, he didn't even register the voice in his mind telling him to do so. His feet brought him to the locker room, this struck him as odd because this was not where he left Klaus. He felt the small pull at his brain this time, but he couldn't do anything to stop his body as he undressed.

Tyler was sure he was about to be raped, but was it really rape? He was doing these things on his own, even though he couldn't not do them. He might not be able to tell his body no, but he was still the one taking his clothes off.

Besides this didn't feel like rape, it felt like this voice was his master like Klaus was his master. Once he was done he began to redress in his uniform, he had been in such deep thought he hadn't noticed he had grabbed it. He put on the jock, the shorts, the jersey, and he heard the voice again.

He slowly lifted the jersey and ran his hands over his muscled chest, his hands played with the nipples and danced across the skin. Tyler now realized that he was putting on a show, this was someone's kink.

A jock in his uniform slowly teasingly playing with himself, revealing his body slowly inch by inch to the onlooker. The jersey came off then, tossed to the side his hands then moved to the shorts. They were pulled down as slowly as possible, slowly but surely revealing the jock strap. Klaus made himself known then, already naked he approached the boy he had turned.

He bent the boy over and gently stuck a finger into his puckered hole, probing it around feeling the inside. He pushed it in all the way, until finally the jock gave a strangled cry of pleasure. He added a second finger and a third until the jock begged for something bigger.

"Please master, sire please I need more" He gasped out. Klaus complied and entered the boy, in and out he pumped with such speed that the boy cried out and came after a mere five thrusts. Klaus kept going and finally came awhile after.

"Your mine now childe, I am your sire and you will please me." Klaus told the jock. Tyler nodded, the boy's jock strap now uncomfortably sticky was giving him a horrible chafe. He stood and went to the showers, the original hybrid right behind him. He turned on the water, and as he watched the wet droplets hit the older man's skin he felt faint.

He got on his knees and took Klaus into his mouth, the original was surprised and let out a half gasp half moan. Tyler had his fair share of giving blow jobs, of course that was only when he was wasted but this time he felt he wanted to.

Encased in wet heat Klaus lasted a few mere minuets, Tyler swallowed and stood to shower.

"Yes Master."

Word Count- 782


	4. Shot Four (MattStefan)

Author's Note: Welcome one and all to my Halloween Slashathon, I will start by explaining what it is. This is pretty much a big Halloween Special consisting of slash one-shots, these one-shots will have a Halloween theme and I'll add as many as I can. They will range from Vampire Diaries to Nightmare On Elm Street and will all be Slash MA, think of this as a Halloween treat from me to you. It will include pairings society might not find acceptable I.E incest, it will also feature dark themes. Be warned mortals, this is where my darkest ideas come out to play. This will be a yearly thing (Barring me saying otherwise) and I hope you all enjoy this Halloween treat. I might include costumes from other fandoms in a one-shot, in one particular shot I have one person wearing a Micheal Myers mask. Shot length will vary, minimum length is 600 words Maximum is 1,500. This is actual story word count limits and does not include Ans.

Warnings: Dark Themes, Slash, MA rated content, Costumes, Crossovers, Blood Play, S&M, Original Characters, Out Of Character Characters, Gore, Heavy Sexual Content, Language, Threesomes, Foursomes, a few M/F/M shots, kinks, Character Death, Altternate Universe shots, Non-Con, and anything I might have missed.

Shot Summary: Matt has been wary of Stefan taking Elena since he came to town a couple days ago, lucky for Matt he has nothing to worry about because Stefan is going to give him a Halloween treat he'll never forget at Tyler's party. Costume Play, blood letting, and AU Mini Lemon.

Shot Four- Myers taken to far (Matt/Stefan)

Matt first met Stefan a few days ago, the latter of the two had just moved to Mystic Falls. He didn't like him the moment he laid eyes on him, or rather he didn't like him the moment Elena laid eyes on him.

She immediately gave a smile, the kind she had used to give him. He was aware he was jelous and bitter, the problem was he just didn't care. He watched them together and it made him sick, even though if he was paying better attention he would have seen the other boy turn her down flat.

He told the girl he wasn't interested plain as day, all the while checking Matt out. Elena seemed to pick up on it cause she followed his gaze. "Yeah that's my ex, if you can get him to swing for you go for it. He's been depressed since we broke up. He didn't understand, but I saw it in him he's gay.

He might not know it, but he hasn't pushed to sleep together once." She explained. Stefan nodded and turned to her. "So if I do things right you think he'll go for me?" He asked her. She looked deep in thought for a bit, finally she nodded and skipped off. Stefan watched the boy, his vampire features came out briefly before he walked to class.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Matt pulled the knife out of the boy's body, the blood dripping down the blade and coating his hands. This dead boy had tried to rob him, Matt couldn't have that could he? What Matt didn't know was another was watching him, Stefan gazed out at the scene from the forest and licked his lips.

He liked what he saw, ever since he fell off the 'Blood Wagon' as Lexi called it he could only think about killing. He couldn't help but wonder what happened to the boy though, he didn't look like a killer he was the boy next door. Matt buried the body as he always did when he lost control, when the facade slipped or fell completely.

As he shoveled the dirt onto the body he couldn't help but think, he remembered the first person he ever killed. He remembered it vividly, his step father had raped his little sister. He walked in on it, he didn't make a sound he just hit him with a bat.

Over and over he hit him until he stopped moving, his sister cried and screamed and clung to Matt as he carried her from the house. He was only ten at the time, but he pulled the stove gas line from the wall. He threw a lit match in a window, and the entire place blew.

He suffered minor burns and saved his sister from the bastard, his mother always suspected something but was to busy sleeping her way across the country to care. He felt the blood lust ever since, but his sister was an anchor to reality. That all changed last fall when she died, now he loses control sometimes.

This was also why he chose to go as Micheal Myers for Halloween this year, their 'Origin' was similar. He stalked away from the site and headed home, it wasn't until he got half way that he knew he was being followed.

He easily made Stefan out in the trees, only his face was strange. The veins in it were at the surface and moving, but it didn't bother him instead it gave Matt a rush of danger and excitement. This was only increased when he noticed the blood around his mouth, now hard Matt approached the other boy slowly.

He saw the dead boy he had buried earlier at his fee bite marks covering him, this both confused him and turned him on. He was confused because it was in essence another boy turning him on, albeit one who drank blood but a boy none the less. He could see Stefan was also hard, and saw the pale hand motion him forward.

Matt did come forward and he didn't need to be told what to do, he knew Stefan wanted him to try the blood. So he leaned in and bit into the flesh, this bite leaving human sized teeth. The blood flowed freely and he gulped it down, it tasted coppery with a hint of cherries.

"Meet me at the party, we'll have some real fun maybe drain someone." Stefan said before he vanished. Matt blinked and continued home grabbing the overalls and mask, he went into his room grabbed a black T-shirt and put the costume on.

He decided to go commando, if what Stefan said was true he needed the room. He slipped the mask on and walked to Tyler's house, it was big but homey it always had been. He made his way inside and grabbed a girl that resembled Elena, then moved to the stairs and brought her into an empty room.

He quickly used his build to his advantage and severed the girls spine, she couldn't move nor speak. Now was the fun part he pulled the knife out of his pocket and stabbed her once in the heart, he didn't want waste any nectar if he didn't have to.

He bit into a wrist and swallowed a couple mouthfuls before being pulled back, Stefan had found him he was dressed as a goth vampire fitting. Stefan bit into the opposite wrist and Matt went back to his, together the two boys drained her in ten minuets.

They felt the blood running through them as they both grew hard, Matt leaned in and smashed their mouths together and Stefan licked at the plastic. His tongue thrust through the mouth hole into Matt's mouth, Matt unbuttoned the overalls and took off the shirt. He then picked up the knife and sliced his chest, before beckoning Stefan to drink from him.

Stefan bit into his wrist and offered it to Matt before drinking from his chest, Matt accepting the offered wrist latched on like a baby on a bottle. Soon after clothes were scattered and Matt's dick was in Stefan's mouth, Matt got the hang of things and plunged into Stefan's ass and things went from there.

Awhile later as they dressed, the door opened and Elena gasped at the body and blood covered boys. She screamed and went to run before she was yanked into the room, the door slamming shut and locking behind her.

Word count- 1080


	5. Shot Five (AlaricJeremy)

Author's Note: Welcome one and all to my Halloween Slashathon, I will start by explaining what it is. This is pretty much a big Halloween Special consisting of slash one-shots, these one-shots will have a Halloween theme and I'll add as many as I can. They will range from Vampire Diaries to Nightmare On Elm Street and will all be Slash MA, think of this as a Halloween treat from me to you. It will include pairings society might not find acceptable I.E incest, it will also feature dark themes. Be warned mortals, this is where my darkest ideas come out to play. This will be a yearly thing (Barring me saying otherwise) and I hope you all enjoy this Halloween treat. I might include costumes from other fandoms in a one-shot, in one particular shot I have one person wearing a Micheal Myers mask. Shot length will vary, minimum length is 600 words Maximum is 1,500. This is actual story word count limits and does not include Ans.

Index: Shots 1-5 VD 6-10 TW 11-15 SPN

Warnings: Dark Themes, Slash, MA rated content, Costumes, Crossovers, Blood Play, S&M, Original Characters, Out Of Character Characters, Gore, Heavy Sexual Content, Language, Threesomes, Foursomes, a few M/F/M shots, kinks, Character Death, Alternate Universe shots, Non-Con, and anything I might have missed.

Shot Summary: After sneaking out and egging houses on Halloween, Alaric decides Jeremy needs some hands on punishment. Spanking, shower Smex, Shorter shot, rape.

Shot Five- Egging Houses (Alaric/Jeremy)

Jeremy knew he was in trouble when the police arrived, he knew he was toast when they took him to the station and he knew he was dead when they booked him. He knew they'd call Alaric, or worse yet his sister Elena to come pick him up. He knew that he would be punished, the one thing Jeremy didn't know was how he'd be punished. They had done everything a teen hates, so as far as Jeremy could see they were out of options.

He wasn't prepared for Alaric to come get him and remain silent, he wasn't prepared when Alaric didn't speak on the way home. He walked into the house and went for the shower, after hours in a jail cell he smelled bad. He had to egg houses on Halloween, he had to be stupid and get in trouble again. He didn't know what and he didn't know when, but he knew punishment was coming and for once Jeremy knew he deserved it.

He locked the bathroom door and looked in the mirror, his face and hair had bits of egg on it. His shirt was covered in something Jeremy couldn't identify, and his black cargo pants were spattered with more egg.

He pulled the shirt over his head, revealing the muscles that all the running for his life had granted him. He still was rather short he was just short and well built, even the straightest guy alive would mention that would notice it.

He didn't see what Vicki or Anna or Bonnie saw in him, he didn't think he was good looking. He sighed and looked at his back, now even he had to admit he had some dope back muscles but everything else wasn't special.

He didn't think he was particularly well endowed, nothing about him was really extraordinary in his opinion. He gave another sigh and went back to undressing, the pants hit the floor releasing the well muscled caffs and legs. He looked in the mirror again, this time he studied his lower body.

He looked at his firm ass and the bulge in his boxer briefs, but once again he couldn't see anything really note worthy. He finally dropped the boxer briefs, once again looking in the mirror yet he still looked plain to himself. He just got in the shower and began washing, completely unaware that the door had been unlocked and he was being watched.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Alaric came up the stairs and listened at the door, hearing no sound he casually unlocked the door. He opened it but closed it almost completely after seeing Jeremy's state, the boy was checking himself out in the mirror in his boxer briefs!

Alaric wanted to walk away, to wait for the boy to be done in the bathroom but his feet wouldn't move. The boy had gotten built since he last saw him in a state of undress, Alaric couldn't pry his eyes from the muscles and abs that Jeremy now sported.

He wanted to touch him, to give him some hands on punishment he wanted to fuck him. Just as Alaric began to overpower these impulses the boxer briefs dropped, Alaric lost all resolve then and there with Jeremy's limp eight inch cock in view. He waited for the boy to turn the shower on and close the sliding glass door on it.

He then walked into the bathroom, the room quickly gathering steam and he picked up the boxer briefs. He buried his face in them and inhaled deeply, the scent of sweat and Jeremy filling his nose. He stopped for a moment, was this right?

Was he really going to do this? Finally he decided he was, Jeremy needed to be taught a lesson he needed to obey his elders. He dropped the shorts and slid the door open, he watched for a few minuets as Jeremy soaped his firm as with one hand and the other did his tool.

His mouth watered and he climbed in behind the boy fully clothed, he slowly put his hands on the boy's shoulder shocking said boy out of his daze. "Alaric what are you doing, can't you see I'm taking a shower and kinda naked!" The boy yelled.

"You need to learn your lesson, and I have no more ideas but this. So get on your knees and suck my cock, maybe I'll go easy on you." Alaric told him. "Um no, I'm not gay and you can't make me." Jeremy replied.

A smack echoed and Jeremy yelped as a hand smacked his ass hard, a few seconds latter another smack and then another. "You will obey your elders Jere, now suck." Alaric said forcing the boy to his knees. "No I won't do it, this is rape I'll call the cops." Jeremy said his voice starting to break.

Alaric got out and left the bathroom, Jeremy thought he had gone and turned around again. But all too soon his arms were pulled behind his back and tied with rope, the boy was then once more forced to his knees.

"You will suck now or you'll be punished longer, you have no choice do I make myself clear?" Alaric asked. "Please don't do this, I'll be good, I'll do anything but not this." Jeremy begged. Alaric nodded and unzipped his wet jeans, he fiddled a moment before pulling out his erect dick.

He lined it up and thrust into Jeremy's mouth, over and over he went in and out causing Jeremy to gag. This went on for awhile, Jeremy sobbed as he felt Alaric's cock getting bigger and bigger until the man came. Jeremy tried to swallow it, but some spilled and Alaric gathered it and used it to slick himself before he plowed into Jeremy's ass.

Jeremy began to scream in pain then, the words lost to Alaric. "PLEASE STOP, IT HURTS, IT'S TOO BIG!" He screamed as his ass began to bleed, but Alaric kept going until finally he came. He pulled out and looked at the teen before him.

"I bet you'll listen now."

Word Count- 1020

Author's Note 2: I have officially done all the main male characters, on to the next show for shot six.


	6. Shot Six (IssacStiles)

Author's Note/Disclaimer: Welcome one and all to my Halloween Slashathon, I will start by explaining what it is. This is pretty much a big Halloween Special consisting of slash one-shots, these one-shots will have a Halloween theme and I'll add as many as I can. They will range from Vampire Diaries to Nightmare On Elm Street and will all be Slash MA, think of this as a Halloween treat from me to you. It will include pairings society might not find acceptable I.E incest, it will also feature dark themes. Be warned mortals, this is where my darkest ideas come out to play. This will be a yearly thing (Barring me saying otherwise) and I hope you all enjoy this Halloween treat. I might include costumes from other fandoms in a one-shot, in one particular shot I have one person wearing a Micheal Myers mask. Shot length will vary, minimum length is 600 words Maximum is 1,500. This is actual story word count limits and does not include Ans.

Warnings: Dark Themes, Slash, MA rated content, Costumes, Crossovers, Blood Play, S&M, Original Characters, Out Of Character Characters, Gore, Heavy Sexual Content, Language, Threesomes, Foursomes, a few M/F/M shots, kinks, Character Death, Altternate Universe shots, Non-Con, and anything I might have missed.

Shot Summary: Stiles is extremely upset, Issac has stolen his best friend. The pack is sick of his grumbling, so they force Stiles and Issac to bond with Halloween movies on said night. But Stiles and Issac are about to bond in a more unexpected way, and he just might be open to doing it again.

Shot Six- Halloween Bonding (Stiles/Issac)

Stiles sat on the couch while Issac sat on the opposite end, they were watching the tail end of Nightmare On Elm Street and Stiles was saying how unrealistic it was. Meanwhile Issac just giving him looks that said 'Duh' and watched on, they were currently on the third film and Issac was starting to get antsy. He didn't understand why Stiles hated him so, he knew Stiles and Scott were having some issues but he figure he wasn't involved so he'd stay out of it.

He could feel the hate though, he could also feel confusion and sadness the last two concerned him. Stiles was normally so carefree and full of life, but lately since he began to hang out more with Scott and Scott quit hanging with Stiles so much Stiles changed.

He was now moody and angry all the time, he even snapped at Lydia at the last pack meeting. Issac wanted to help, but he knew the other boy wouldn't talk to him if he asked what was wrong.

Stiles got up and turned off the movie, he then demanded they watch a more realistic horror movie so they settled on Amityville Horror. Issac sat on the couch unmoving for half the movie before he couldn't take all the hate anymore, he picked up the remote and paused the film. "What gives wolf boy, I was watching that!" The spastic teen exclaimed.

"I want to know why you hate me, I know it has something to do with Scott and I refuse to leave until I know what." Issac replied. "It's none of your business, all you need to know is that I don't like you." Stiles said.

"I beg to differ it is so my business, I want to know why you hate me I'm not asking you to stop I just want to know why!" Issac exclaimed getting upset. "I told you I don't want to tell you!" He yelled.

"Why not, what are you afraid of!" Issac yelled back. "He hangs out with you all the time, now he'll never want me the way I want him!" Stiles finally yelled. There was silence after this, it was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Issac understood now, he could even sympathize he knew what it was like.

He scooted closer to Stiles who was now crying and pulled the boy into his chest, he stroked his back and just let him cry. It must have been close to an hour when he stopped, after that it was just hollow sobs.

When the sobs finally stopped Stiles looked up at the other boy, the boy he thought he hated but he didn't hat Issac he hated that Issac made him realize that Scott just didn't like him that way. "Why are you comforting me, I've been an ass toward you." Stiles inquired. "I know how it feels, and for what it's worth Scott doesn't deserve you he'd treat you badly.

Just like he does now." Issac replied. Stiles did something impulsive then, Issac showed him compassion and understanding so he latched on to the comfort.

He leaned in and smashed their lips together. Issac was a little surprised but that doesn't mean he didn't like it, in fact it was a well kept secret that he's Bi. He also has had a crush on the spastic teen for years, it was who he had been referring to when he mentioned understanding.

So he went with it, it might be his only chance. The move was forgotten as they moved up the stairs, clothes flew this way and that. Stiles kicked the door to his room open with his foot, and they collapsed in a tangle of limbs.

Tongues clashed hands explored dicks touched, and finally Stiles was taken into a wet mouth. Issac bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the tip. It was a matter of minuets before the teen erupted, Issac swallowed it all eagerly. Tongue found a hole and dipped inside, the wet organ sending shudders through Stiles.

It wasn't long before Issac entered the other boy, Issac went on pounding into Stiles until he looked to the window and saw Scott on the sill. The other boy was hard in his jeans and Issac lost it there and then.

Word Count- 724

Author's Note 2: Obviously we know what the next shot is, some will go in order or be sequels to another I will tell you when that's the case.


	7. Shot Seven (IssacStilesScott)

Author's Note/Disclaimer: Welcome one and all to my Halloween Slashathon, I will start by explaining what it is. This is pretty much a big Halloween Special consisting of slash one-shots, these one-shots will have a Halloween theme and I'll add as many as I can. They will range from Vampire Diaries to Nightmare On Elm Street and will all be Slash MA, think of this as a Halloween treat from me to you. It will include pairings society might not find acceptable I.E incest, it will also feature dark themes. Be warned mortals, this is where my darkest ideas come out to play. This will be a yearly thing (Barring me saying otherwise) and I hope you all enjoy this Halloween treat. I might include costumes from other fandoms in a one-shot, in one particular shot I have one person wearing a Micheal Myers mask. Shot length will vary, minimum length is 600 words Maximum is 1,500. This is actual story word count limits and does not include Ans.

Warnings: Dark Themes, Slash, MA rated content, Costumes, Crossovers, Blood Play, S&M, Original Characters, Out Of Character Characters, Gore, Heavy Sexual Content, Language, Threesomes, Foursomes, a few M/F/M shots, kinks, Character Death, Altternate Universe shots, Non-Con, and anything I might have missed.

Shot Summary: Stiles is extremely upset, Issac has stolen his best friend. The pack is sick of his grumbling, so they force Stiles and Issac to bond with Halloween movies on said night. But Stiles and Issac are about to bond in a more unexpected way, and just as every thing is going well Scott shows up and it really becomes a party.

Shot Seven- Halloween Bonding P2 (Stiles/Issac/Scott)

Stiles kicked the door to his room open with his foot, and they collapsed in a tangle of limbs. Tongues clashed hands explored dicks touched, and finally Stiles was taken into a wet mouth. Issac bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the tip. It was a matter of minuets before the teen erupted, Issac swallowed it all eagerly.

Tongue found a hole and dipped inside, the wet organ sending shudders through Stiles. It wasn't long before Issac entered the other boy, Issac went on pounding into Stiles until he looked to the window and saw Scott on the sill.

The other boy was hard in his jeans and Issac lost it there and then, Scott just watched with his jaw hanging open. His jeans were tented as he sat there, he looked between the two boys before smiling widely and opening the window.

"When the hell did this happen, I thought you guys hated each other?" Scott asked, his smile disappearing and his face taking on a confused look. "Actually I thought Stiles hated me, I never hated him I really liked him." Issac said once he caught his breath. "I only thought I hated him, I don't. I hate you, so get the fuck out of my house McCall!" Stiles hissed.

"But why, what have I done to make you hate me? I thought you were jealous of Issac cause I hang with him more?" Scott replied confused. "You didn't want me, not like I wanted you. Not how I've wanted you for like ever, you never noticed or cared." Stiles said, tears leaking into his eyes.

"Stiles I'm confused, I came to make sure you hadn't killed each other yet. I saw that and it was hot, I thought I was straight before I got here and then that well that was just wow." He stammered. 

"The point is I never knew, if you had told me I would have been cool with it. But I would have said I didn't roll that way, now I'm not so sure. Maybe I can be what you want me to, maybe we could all be something? Cause the two of you together, I couldn't break that up." He continued.

"Well Stiles, I think someone has been a naughty boy. I think we should try him out as punishment, what do you think?" Issac said huskily. "Oh I quite agree, he's been very naughty indeed." Stiles replied just as huskily. They tossed the third boy onto the bed, one crawled across the floor and up the side of the bed while the other crawled up the bed.

They bit into his neck one on each side, Scott's blood filled their mouths while he groaned low. They pulled their bloody mouths away, and examined the marks. They healed instantly, but a tattoo was left in their place. Three pieces of a moon, one red one black and one blue.

The pieces were together completing the moon, and the other two boys gasped as it appeared on them as well. None of them cared, the wolves inside them told them one word 'Mates'. Stiles growled, his eyes glowed a blue/purple color and hair sprouted on his face while he shifted.

The other two shifted as well, and together they howled at the full moon. When they shifted back and landed on the bed, the boys went at it like the horny teenagers they were. Scott's favorite shirt was ripped from his body, causing him to give a low whine. A mouth attached itself, one to each nipple as they sucked they rubbed their mate through his jeans.

Scott's body shook and arched as he was stimulated, the other two now trailing love bites from his nipples to his waist line. The jeans were then ripped from him as well, one boy taking Scott's erection into their mouth while the other rimmed him.

They ended up sprawled on Stiles bed, Issac pumping in and out of Scott while he pumped in and out of Stiles. They fucked like rabbits all through the night, under the magic light of the full moon on all hallows eve.

Word Count- 700

Author's Note 2: This is an AU where the full moon combined with Halloween allowed them to see their mates, Scott is Stiles mate and Stiles is Scott's mate but as fate would have it they have a second mate, Issac.


	8. Shot Eight (DerekPeter)

Author's Note/Disclaimer: Welcome one and all to my Halloween Slashathon, I will start by explaining what it is. This is pretty much a big Halloween Special consisting of slash one-shots, these one-shots will have a Halloween theme and I'll add as many as I can. They will range from Vampire Diaries to Nightmare On Elm Street and will all be Slash MA, think of this as a Halloween treat from me to you. It will include pairings society might not find acceptable I.E incest, it will also feature dark themes. Be warned mortals, this is where my darkest ideas come out to play. This will be a yearly thing (Barring me saying otherwise) and I hope you all enjoy this Halloween treat. I might include costumes from other fandoms in a one-shot, in one particular shot I have one person wearing a Micheal Myers mask. Shot length will vary, minimum length is 600 words Maximum is 1,500. This is actual story word count limits and does not include Ans.

Warnings: Dark Themes, Slash, MA rated content, Costumes, Crossovers, Blood Play, S&M, Original Characters, Out Of Character Characters, Gore, Heavy Sexual Content, Language, Threesomes, Foursomes, a few M/F/M shots, kinks, Character Death, Altternate Universe shots, Non-Con, and anything I might have missed.

Shot Summary: Peter and Derek have some fun when the rest of the family is out of the house, Derek is underage and wants his favorite uncle to have his V-card for his 16th birthday. Underage, Incest.

Shot Eight- Halloween Birthday Sex (Derek/Peter)

Derek came home from school and noticed quickly that his Uncle was the only other person home, he gave the older man a longing look and went into the bathroom unaware that the look had been caught.

He pulled the shirt over his head, revealing the muscles that all the running for his life had granted him. He still was rather short he was just short and well built, even the straightest guy alive would mention that would notice it.

He didn't see what Kate, or Paige saw in him, he didn't think he was good looking. He sighed and looked at his back, now even he had to admit he had some dope back muscles but everything else wasn't special.

He didn't think he was particularly well endowed, nothing about him was really extraordinary in his opinion. He gave another sigh and went back to undressing, the pants hit the floor releasing the well muscled caffs and legs. He looked in the mirror again, this time he studied his lower body.

He looked at his firm ass and the bulge in his boxer briefs, but once again he couldn't see anything really note worthy. He finally dropped the boxer briefs, once again looking in the mirror yet he still looked plain to himself. He just got in the shower and began washing, completely unaware that the door had been unlocked and he was being watched.

Peter came up the stairs and listened at the door, hearing no sound he casually unlocked the door. He opened it but closed it almost completely after seeing Derek's state, the boy was checking himself out in the mirror in his boxer briefs!

Peter wanted to walk away, to wait for the boy to be done in the bathroom but his feet wouldn't move. The boy had gotten built since he last saw him in a state of undress, Peter couldn't pry his eyes from the muscles and abs that Derek now sported.

He wanted to touch him, he wanted to fuck him. Just as Peter began to overpower these impulses the boxer briefs dropped, Peter lost all resolve then and there with Derek's limp eight inch cock in view. He waited for the boy to turn the shower on and close the sliding glass door on it.

He casually opened the door and stepped in, the boy had his back to him so he reached around and gave the boy's limp cock a tug. The boy turned and smirked, he had wanted this for so long and it was finally here. He slammed his uncle into the shower wall and kissed him.

Derek got on his knees and unzipped Peter's fly, tugging the rod through the hole and licking the head. Peter moaned and nodded for the boy to continue, the whole thing was then swallowed as Derek sucked like an expert. He had trained for this, he wanted to be perfect.

The elder came quicker than he had in years, before turning around and putting his ass in Derek's face. It was clear he wanted Derek to enter him, and Derek was happy to oblige that request. He slammed into the older man, causing said man to grunt in pain. Derek wait for his uncle to nod before pumping slowly, after that he began to gradually picked up speed.

When they came again, they finished their shower before getting out. Derek and his Uncle made their way upstairs, while in the mist of an intense make-out session. When they reached the top, Derek kicked the door to his room open with his foot, and they collapsed in a tangle of limbs.

Tongues clashed hands explored dicks touched, and finally Derek was taken into a wet mouth. Peter bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the tip. It was a matter of minuets before the teen erupted, Peter swallowed it all eagerly. Tongue found a hole and dipped inside, the wet organ sending shudders through Derek.

It wasn't long before Peter entered his nephew, peter went on pounding into Derek all night long.

Word Count-683

Author's Note 2: I think it's safe to say they'll need another shower...


	9. In Closing

Author's Note: Sorry but I had two more shots ready, they were lost tragically when I got a new laptop after smashing my old one by accident. I will rewrite them and have them ready for next year, so hope every one had an awesome Halloween and I look forward to seeing you all for Halloween Slashathon 2014.


End file.
